In application Ser. No. 140,516 an apparatus is disclosed for dissipating the pressure of a confined fluid having a housing with a sidewall in a substantially circular cross-sectional configuration with a top and bottom. Inlet means is formed into the sidewall so that the axis of the inlet is tangent to a diameter of the sidewall. An outlet extends through the bottom and an opening extends through the top. High pressure fluids entering the inlet form a vortex around the sidewall and between the top and the bottom and pass out the outlet under low pressure. Air is introduced through the openings in the top to prevent cavitation within the housing. A device may be coupled to the outlet to reduce the velocity of the fluids leaving the outlet.
In application Ser. No. 218,857 a method and apparatus are disclosed for injecting a low pressure slurry into a high pressure stream to form a high pressure slurry by injecting a high pressure fluid into a chamber. A portion of the high pressure fluid is removed at a certain location in the chamber, to form a fluid low pressure vortex. The low pressure slurry is injected into the low pressure vortex where it mixes with the high pressure fluids. The slurry, at a high pressure, is removed from a high pressure outlet.